


《承语》第四十四章 意愿

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [43]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 4





	《承语》第四十四章 意愿

你愿意么。  
————————————————  
贺语在床上躺了几分钟，就呆不住了。

他披了件外套起身，踱到一楼的另一间卧室门口，房门紧闭着，显然有人在里面。

贺语轻轻敲了敲门，“家主，您睡了么？”

小花从贺语的房间里跟了出来，慢悠悠地在地上蹭着爪子，一时间只有白猫毫不掩饰的爪尖蹭着地板的声音。

贺语等在门边，又轻轻地敲了两下，“家主，别生气了....我来道歉，我没有不喜欢....”

贺语侧耳听着，房间里终于响起了脚步声。

门被打开了，贺语抬头，看到栾承已经把家居服换下，穿着较为正式的衬衫和长裤，胳膊上还搭着一件单外套。

“家主，要出去么？”栾承的身形高，贺语的头顶正好到栾承下巴尖上，要仰起头才能看到那人的脸色。

“嗯，要出去一趟，你早点休息。”栾承脸色不坏，还抬手在贺语头顶揉了一下。

“这么晚了...您是生我的气了是么...”贺语咬着下唇，神色有些懊恼。

栾承轻笑，往房门外走了一步，把贺语抱在怀里拍了拍，

“没有，不生气，别多想。”我心疼还来不及。

“是有什么急事么，家主？”贺语的脑袋被按着抵在栾承肩头，声音穿出来闷闷的。

“嗯，”栾承抬手在贺语脖颈上揉了揉，带着调侃和轻轻的自嘲，“听夫人的，留下他的小侄子。你好好在家休息，想做什么就做，不用多想。”

“唔...好的，”栾承的新换的衣服上有一股清爽的味道，除此之外，混杂的是若有若无的烟味，不是贺语记忆里的红酒的味道，栾承交代的话有一丝怪异，这段时间栾承一直陪在贺语身边，虽然也常见他皱眉的样子，但离开不过一天也会回来，栾承的口气，像是有时要出去一段时间一般，贺语心头有些闷，退开了一段距离，“那这件事...明天再去不行么？这么晚了...”来的时候他是知道的，从陆地到这这座小岛，坐飞机坐了小半天才到。

栾承的声音有些疲惫，似是着急出去，又被绊住了腿脚，他揽着贺语的肩膀，在他耳侧的细嫩皮肤上吻了一下，“不用担心，我说了，你不喜欢做的事，我们就不做。你既然不想让姜姚的孩子没有，我们就留下他。我有点事办，不是这事，不用担心，你好好休息，照顾好我们的孩子。”

说罢还在贺语隆起的小腹上摸了摸，直到怀里的人点头，才把人放开。

\--

之后的几天里，贺语都没等到栾承。

他拨了几次栾承的电话，都是挂断的状态，先前，贺语以为是栾承有事，后又拨了常叔的，谢灵的，也是一样的，后来才意识到，可能是自己的手机出了问题，就没再打了。

而且，就算手机没有问题，一遍又一遍的打电话，活脱脱像个...惹人厌烦。

长久的等待让人焦虑厌烦。加上在临走之前，好像刚跟栾承吵过一架。

那算吵架么？这个词语只在贺语脑袋里过了一遍就被放下了。

那天栾承的话贺语之前都没有想过，这几天一个人的时候拿出来细细品味，觉得虽然有些过分，但好像与自己潜意识里的想法并没有什么冲突。

贺语没谈过恋爱，没有过婚姻，不知道栾承为什么一边说着对他好，一边又问他只做奴隶愿不愿理留在身边。他们的关系好像从一开始就是这样，不容他质疑，栾承的攻势太猛，一步一步的不自觉的走到了今天。

心里弯弯绕绕，总有一件大事悬而未决的感觉太不舒服，而当事人又迟迟联系不上，直到那天对话的内容都有些模糊了。

等到连续两个星期没有消息的时候，贺语等不住了。

等待月末，医生按例检查结束的时候，贺语拦住了要离开的医生。

“你要用我的手机？”

“嗯...我的好像出了些问题，电话打不通。”

医生也有些疑惑，雇主没有交代什么，他只是按照之前的计划定时检查。但是一连两周都没有见到那位十分上心的雇主，医生也有些没底。

贺语拨了栾承和常叔的手机，仍是没人接的状态，等他再给谢灵拨过去的时候，就在他以为医生的手机也“凑巧”出了问题的时候，电话接通了。

“喂？”那边人的语气十分不好。

“喂？谢灵？”贺语小心翼翼的确认。

“贺语？！是你么？”谢灵的声音陡然升高，把贺语耳朵震了一激灵。

“是的...”

"你怎么不接电话？我们找你都快找疯了！"

贺语话没说完就被吼断，他有些蒙，“我没接到电话...找我么？”

那边谢灵的声音有些嘈杂，像是在翻找纸张，一边叨念着，“栾承就是不说把你送去哪了，怎么问都不说，死倔死倔的，你在哪？我去接你？”

“我...我也不知道这是哪...”谢灵的声音十分着急，带着贺语也跟着紧张起来，他连忙问旁边的医生，“您知道这个岛是哪里么...”

“你先别着急，怀着孕要保持情绪稳定...”医生看贺语眉头紧紧皱着，有些后悔让他打这个电话。

“没事，对，你别着急，是我着急了，”另一边谢灵揉了揉眉头，连忙对着电话宽慰他，“小岛是么？电话先别挂断，我找人查一查...”

在医生的注视下等了小半天，终于等到了谢灵。

谢灵乘着栾家的飞机来，在飞机上跟贺语说了经过。

“姜家收到了栾承早就跟姜姚签好的离婚书，又发现自己手下的交易十有八九都被套空，差点气疯了。”

“他们好像是去找了栾家那两个长辈，谁知那边直接说这事儿与他们无关，说早在栾承车祸住院的时候，那几家公司的实际控股人就改成了栾承，是栾承用其他的股权换的。”

“还有...还有你表哥，逮捕令是下了，人直接窜到国外去，可能是听到了姜家正到处找着人报复撒气，贺家直接联系了姜家，要求姜家提供庇护，说他们有办法对付栾承。”

“然后就开始疯了一样找你，哎，还好当时栾承没跟身边人说你们在哪，我和魏琮的消息记录都被查了个底朝天，要是栾哥真跟我们说了，恐怕早就找到你们了。”

“你的手机怎么回事？我给你打了好几个电话都不接，那边管的太紧，我们也联系不到栾承，还好你打了个电话，要不就真来不及了...”

在飞机发动机的轰鸣声中，贺语脸色苍白，直愣愣地看着贺语，他一手护着小腹，仿佛这里可以给他无限支持，“家主他到底出什么事了？”

“栾哥被起诉了，这几天已经被控制起来了，贺家出面，姜姚作证，罪名是...”

一向有些骄傲的谢灵眼神有些闪躲，“非法囚禁、剥夺普通人身份、强制标记和...强奸。”

贺语顿时愣住了。

“其实大家都知道，当时是贺家亲手把你....送去的，”谢灵怕他情绪激动，连忙接过话来解释，“可是你身份信息已经恢复了正常的样子，连系统里曾经的奴隶身份都查不到，但你又确确实实出现在了栾家，而且还...怀了他的孩子，所以贺家和姜家都要找你，好像控制了你他们就有了证据一样。可是，贺语...如果你不愿意指证他，或者，在法庭上说一句你是愿意的，说曾经栾承做的那些...混账事，你不是被迫的，就还有办法，你愿意么？”

————————————————  
害，昨天写的有点上头，栾承没有误会，贺语真的就是那么想的，他口里的“不是的”等拒绝字眼都是下意识的对潜意识的否认。 

倒计时？当然是完结倒计时！


End file.
